fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
Dead Beast (Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans Movie)
Dead Beast is a movie of the series Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans. The movie is made by ExtremeSSJ4 who made the series. This is the first movie after that is the movie Possesion (Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans Movie). The movie occurs during the six months of Goku's absent. A meteor lands on planet Earth the Z fighters go and see what's happening. A strange creature comes out from the meteor it plans on destroying the whole planet. The Z fighters do the best they can do to stop him. Will it be enough? Theme Song The theme song of this movie is called Hero which is by Skillet Story 'Saiyan Help:' Alien 1: Help!! A creature is flying towards the alien. Creature: Hahahaha! Die!! The creature makes a green energy ball with his hands. Creature: Mega Ball!! The green energy ball is shot towards the alien. Alien: Nooo!!!!! The energy ball burns the alien. Meanwhile on a lab near the creatures location... Alien Scientist 1: Is it ready? Alien Scientist 2: Yes, its ready! Alien Scientist 3: Get ready to fire!! The creature named Prime is on his way to the lab. Alien Scientist 3: Sir, the machine is not working Alien Scientist 1: What!? Close all the doors!! All the doors begin to close. Alien Scientist 1: You soldiers!! Alien Soldier 1: Yes? Alien Scientist 1: Protect the doors Alien Soldiers: Right away sir! Alien Scientist 2: Sir the machine needs some time until it works Alien Scientist 1: How much time? Alien Scientist 2: One hour Alien Scientist 1: We don't have that much time Alien Scientist 3: Sir, why don't we release the Saiyan Alien Scientist 1: Good idea! We'll let him go if he defeats Prime Soldier bring the Saiyan Alien Soldier 1: Yes sir! The alien brings in the Saiyan. The saiyan is chained and covered in blood. Alien Scientist 1: Saiyan, we will let you free if you do us a little job Saiyan: What kind of job? Alien Scientist 1: We need you to kill someone Saiyan: That should be easy Meanwhile... Prime: This is the best they can do! Shoots an energy ball at the door and destroys it. Back with the scientist... Alien Soldier 3: Sir, Prime has just destroyed the first door and is on his way here Alien Scientist 1: You are going kill Prime, Saiyan Saiyan: Sure thing boss Alien Scientist 1: Soldier call Viprer The Soldier calls Viprer through a phone-like device. Viprer enters the room.He's a huge alien similar to a lizard or a crocodile. Alien Scientist 1: Viprer, I need you to help the saiyan Viprer: How much will you pay me? Alien Scientist 1: One million credits Viprer: Deal! Saiyan: I don't need any help Prime breaks through the doors and enters the lab. Prime: Stop hiding!! Saiyan: You want me to kill that weakling? Prime: Ha, you call me weakling? 'Not So Much Of A Helper:' '60 Years Later:' Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Movie Category:Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans